libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Dynamancer Signature Styles
= Signature Styles = Breakdancing (Ex) While prone the dynamancer takes no penalty when making attack rolls or to his AC against melee attacks. Crampin' My Style (Ex) A dynamancer’s sense of style is everything to him and his style contributes to his sense of being so much that he cannot tolerate any impunity, insult or threat made to throw him off his groove. Whenever the dynamancer has his style insulted, he may fly into a furious rage, compelling him to attack that creature and granting him a +4 morale bonus to attack rolls to do so. Every turn the dynamancer fails to hit a creature who insulted him he increases the bonus he gains from this ability by +1, and applies it as a penalty against other creatures - this lasts until the objectionable creature dies (or is incapacitated or otherwise neutralized/put in its place), apologizes, or 1d4 minutes after it leaves. Dance Battle (Ex) The dynamancer fights while pulling off some sweet dance moves. He gains Dazzling Display as a bonus feat, though when he uses it he must use Perform (dance) in place of Intimidate. He also gains a bonus (or penalty) on all Perform (dance) checks equal to his momentum. Dirty Fighting (Ex) The dynamancer gains Improved Dirty Trick as a bonus feat and a bonus (or penalty) on dirty trick combat maneuvers equal to his momentum. Down But Not Out (Su) The dynamancer gains a +4 morale bonus on stabilization checks if the attack that reduced him to 0 or less HP was dealt by a creature whose CR is higher than his character level. At the GM’s discretion this may also apply if the higher CR creature dealt the majority or at least a significant portion of the damage to the dynamancer. Fantastic Hair (Su) The dynamancer hair is just so fantastic is becomes a lethal weapon in its own right. The dynamancer gains a slam natural attack that deals damage appropriate to his size category. This might be a proud and powerful pompadour, a magnificent mauling mustache, a beautiful beheading beard, a breathtaking battle braid, or even a crazy killer comb-over. Fight-or-Flight (Ex) A dynamancer gains the Improved Initiative feat as a bonus feat. In addition, a dynamancer gains a bonus (or penalty) on Perception checks equal to his momentum. Funky Pheromones (Sp) The dynamancer gains a single use of suggestion per day for every 2 points of Charisma modifier he has. This can only be used on creatures of a CR lower than his dynamancer level. The dynamancer uses his character level as his caster level for this ability. Gender Fluidity (Su) By spending 1 momentum a dynamancer can change the gender of a creature within 30 feet if they successfully make a ranged touch attack. Doing so is a standard action and the effect lasts for 1 hour per dynamancer level. A dynamancer may use this on himself automatically. Just Enough (Ex) A dynamancer can always reduce the damage he deals at will to a minimum of 1. He may also cause an attack to not reduce an opponent below certain hit point thresholds (like 50% HP, 1 HP, below 0 HP, etc). He may never adjust his damage up, only down. This may be chosen after damage has been rolled. Love Explosion (Su) When the dynamancer uses his love beam, all creatures in the square(s) adjacent to his target must make a Reflex save (DC 10 + 1/2 dynamancer's level + his Charisma modifier) or take minimum damage. They cannot be subject to compulsions from this damage. Mad Style (Ex) The dynamancer’s unique dress and posture is so outlandish that it is difficult, if not impossible, to copy. Any attempt to impersonate the dynamancer suffers a penalty equal to the dynamancer’s level or Charisma modifier (whichever is higher). ---- = Handicaps = A subcategory of “signature styles” are “handicaps”. A dynamancer often maims himself with a permanent handicap so that he always has something to overcome. As he progresses in level a dynamancer learns to not only overcome these things but turn them into weapons he can use against his toughest foes. Amputated Arm The dynamancer cuts off an arm but he always applies 1.5x his Strength modifier to damage rolls. He may not benefit from items that use his ring slots on his missing limb. In addition, he can wield two-handed weapons in one hand at no penalty (though not weapons of a larger size category). He counts as holding the weapon in two hands for the purpose of feats and other effects. By spending 2 momentum he can, for a number of rounds equal to his Constitution modifier, apply 2x his Strength modifier to damage rolls and, when dealing unarmed strikes with his remaining limb, he is treated as if he was a creature of one size category larger for the purpose of determining the dice size of his unarmed strike. Deaf The dynamancer is permanently deafened. The dynamancer gains a bonus on all visual Perception checks equal to his momentum. A dynamancer who has at least 3 ranks in Linguistics learns to read lips. By spending 2 momentum the dynamancer gains the benefits of true seeing for a number of rounds equal to his Constitution modifier. Lame Leg The dynamancer either removes one of his legs or otherwise makes it useless. He may not benefit from items that use his boot slot. The dynamancer reduces all of his movement speed by 50% permanently and takes a -4 penalty on Acrobatics, Climb, Ride, Stealth, and other skills at the GM’s discretion. A dynamancer improves his CMD against trip, bull rush, grapple, overrun, reposition by a value equal to his momentum. By spending 2 momentum he improves all of his (current) movement speeds x5 for a number of rounds equal to his Constitution modifier. Lost Sight The dynamancer is blinded permanently. He may not benefit from items that use his eye slot. He gains the scent special ability and the dynamancer reduces the miss-chance brought on by being blind (normally 50%) by 10% per dynamancer level (at 5th level he has no miss chance). By spending 2 momentum he gains blindsight 30 feet for a number of rounds equal to his Constitution modifier. Weaponless The dynamancer renders his body unable to properly wield weapons by way of an injury (crushing his hands, removing his thumbs, etc). He also takes a -4 penalty on any Disarm and Grapple maneuvers and he may not benefit from ring slots on either hand. The dynamancer gains the monk’s unarmed strike class feature (see chapter 3 of the Pathfinder Core Rulebook). Finally, by spending 2 momentum his unarmed strikes may bypass any DR that an enhancement bonus of 1/2 his dynamancer level could bypass for a number of rounds equal to his Constitution modifier.